Maki's Story
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: I don't know if Ouri ever does figure out Makina's story about her death, I don't remember. Even so this is about Ouri finding out about Makina's death on his own. Will he ask someone other then Makina? Enjoy :)
Ouri and Makina was on a mission to help with an unruly shikabane who was rumored to might have considered to join the Seven Stars because of how strong this girl was. The orders were to not to mess around and just go for the kill. Ouri wasn't sure about this he really wanted to talk to the girl see her side of things. Orders are orders though and he had other things to worry about, such as what was the mystery behind Makina. She notices Ouri staring at her weird so uses her fist and punches him hard in the shoulder.
"Wake up, Ouri. If you don't you'll end up killed, we're almost to her house." says Makina  
"Ow. You could have just said so instead of hitting me in the arm, Makina." says Ouri  
"I did, you were spacing out on me again." says Makina  
"Sorry:" says Ouri  
"Doesn't matter, let's go." says Makina  
Ouri nods and follows her inside, a girl in a schoolgirls uniform much like a lot of shikabane-hime's sat in a chair in the living room. She was reading a book and didn't hear her two intruders walk in. When she felt a presence in the room she looked up and focused more on Ouri.  
"Guest? Oh! Even a cute boy as a guest, I'm so happy. Oh, please excuse me. Let me fix my arm, I got into a brutal fight earlier and they managed to break my arm in the process." says the Girl  
She took her arm and simply put it into place, so it was no longer broken. She relaxed happy to be able to use her arm once more.  
"Suzume Hamasaki. Sixteen years old. Shikabane, killed 20 living humans" says Makina, casually  
"Shikabane? Is that what they call a corpse who died? I thought I was just a so zonbi." says Suzume (I looked it up and so zonbi is the Japanese term for "Zombie" I hope I'm right on that)  
Ouri didn't' say a word just got ready for the battle, she's so young. She didn't even know she was a shikabane, which means she didn't die too long ago. If she didn't kill people, she might have made a wonderful shikabane-hime. He didn't focus on that too much, there was nothing that could be done.  
"Aw, why the sad look, cutie?" asks Suzume  
"Hmm? Oh nothing. Sigh, ready Makina?" asks Ouri, blushing at being called cute  
"Yes. Suzume! You're time has came, you're rain ends today." says Makina  
She gets out both of her twin MAC-10 submachine guns out of their holsters around her hip. The little girl got out of her chair looking really scared, probably because she was scared. She didn't know what was going on, though it didn't stop her from getting ready for the defense.  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" asks Suzume  
"Just put you back in you're grave!" says Makina  
She starts shooting at Suzume and Suzume starts trying to dodge every bullet hit at her. She dodges quickly, she's almost faster than Makina. Speed must be her power, it just has to be, she's too young to be this fast all ready. She grabs a plate and uses it as a shield, when that breaks, she runs around trying to find the right thing to use. When all her stuff is damaged she starts backing up. Makina gets tired of this shooting cat and mouse game so puts her guns away before neighbors, start calling the police. Makina runs over to the girl and they go into a fist fight, more hands on. Suzume put on a great defensive, blocking almost all of Makina's attacks. Makina finally gets an attack in and decks her hard. Suzume trips on her fallen chair and lands sprawled out on the back of it, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"N-no, please don't. I don't want to die again!" says Suzume, backing up, she really didn't want to die.  
"Suzume, you misunderstand, I am not the reason you're dead. You died a week ago from terminal illness, remember?" asks Makina  
Makina always did research on her targets before going out for the mission.  
"Y-yeah, but I woke up with no more pain...please don't! I don't want to die yet! I'm just a kid!" says Suzume  
"You said already that you're dead and you know it, I'm going to make it more permanent" says Makina, pointing her gun to Suzume's forehead.  
"No. No. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screams Suzume  
That of course is her last words as she is killed dead by Makina. Ouri did his job and laid a prayer on the girl's body. They then head out a clean up team will deal with the rest. Makina and Ouri went on home for the night. Mainly to clean up and try to forget the night, neither wanted to end up killing a girl near their age. She could have just turned sixteen for all they know. Ouri decides he'll do his research on Makina's past tomorrow, he won't ask anyone. The monks might not tell him anything. Tomorrow is Saturday, so while there is no mission, he will go do his research at the library.  
Though not all of it, he won't pry too much into her past, it's none of his business. If his big brother Keisei was alive he could ask him about her. He goes to bed that night but didn't sleep all that well, a lot of thoughts weighing high on his mind. He got up that morning glad it was his day off, when he was done with breakfast he heads down to the local library. He goes onto the computer after signing in for an hour, he doesn't think it will take that long. He knows Makina's last name, only because she told him what it was. He sighs and goes into the search engine and types in "Makina Hoshimura", he takes a deep breath and hits enter. Wouldn't luck have it? The first thing that pops up is a newspaper article literally titled: "Eldest child and daughter: Makina's body was not found." He clicks on that article and he about jumps out of his skin as his eyes goes wide. He knows that temple, he's seen Keisei go up to it sometimes when he passes it on his bike.  
"No way!" says Ouri  
"Shh!" says a librarian  
"S-sorry" says Ouri  
He turns back to the temple, well what was left of it on the photo. It basically read that all members of the Hoshimura family were brutally killed and that all remains except for Makina's body was found. They have no clue to this day if she's alive or if she was killed and her body was taken for a keepsake by the killer. Though there is a place that looks like the body was torn apart by the limbs and tortured for quite some time. Ouri closes the window quickly and gets on his bike. He rushes up the familiar path to that temple and up the stairs, bursting through the police crime tape. His heart rate fastened as he goes through the house, he makes it to a room and his heart goes even faster. He goes inside and sees the spot and about collapses on the floor. The spot was exactly Maki's height, no doubt about it, even a lock of her purple hair was there.  
"So you found out the truth" says Makina, sounding sad  
Ouri turned toward the voice and backed up not wanting to be punched or slapped. She did neither of those things, just stared at the spot where she was tortured.  
"I died right there when my limbs were ripped off my body. I woke up and connected my limbs back again. I had no clue what was going on, I was just so mad. The Seven Stars are the ones who killed me." says Makina  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. More than you already have, I mean. I was just curious, I'm sorry I pryed in your private life." says Ouri  
"It's fine, you were bound to found out eventually." says Makina  
"I'm sorry" says Ouri  
"Not your fault, let's get out of here." says Makina  
Ouri nodded and let her lead the way out of the house. He knew it was a tough thing for her to talk about, so he'll drop the subject. They went on silently back home but Makina did give him a smile for not pushing her to talk about her past.  
The End


End file.
